


I lie here, charmed

by ghostrunner



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gratitude, sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lie here, charmed

Bailey peels the glove from Poppet’s hand, kisses the inside of her wrist. 

Across the room, his nose in a book, Widget smiles. 

\--

Poppet wraps her arms around his neck. She smells like a summer meadow. Sweetgrass and flowers. He can almost hear birdsong. 

It’s February. In Moscow. 

“I’m so glad you came,” she whispers against his cheek. 

He can feel the weight of Widget’s stare, although he knows he’s nowhere near. 

“I’m glad, too,” he says. 

\--

It mesmerizes him, the first time he walks in on them. He is curiously not shocked at all.

There is something very real and honest about the way they kiss. Smooth and neat and completely unshy. Frank, shameless, unhesitating. 

Later, it’s the little details he remembers. Not the sight of Poppet and Widget together, but the shadows in Widget’s hair, the kitten playing with one of Bailey’s socks on the floor. 

The way Poppet is still wearing one glove. 

\--

Poppet tips her head back to let Bailey trail kisses down her throat. Her skin is smooth and smells faintly of apples. 

Widget reaches around her and begins unbuttoning her costume. Bailey is careful not to leave marks across her chest and stomach. 

\--

“We want,” she says, and Widget touches him. Lightly, waiting for Bailey to decide. 

But Bailey made this decision years ago, when he first left home. 

Widget's mouth is sharper. He tastes like winter. 

\-- 

They like to watch each other, they discover. Poppet and Bailey, Poppet and Widget.

Bailey and Widget together. 

Poppet likes to watch them quite a bit. Makes them kiss until their mouths are bruised and their throats scraped red with each other’s stubble. Until they’re panting, and clutching too hard. 

Then she lets them have her. 

\--

“I’m so glad you stayed,” Widget says, breathless and gasping. 

Bailey buries a groan against the soft skin of Widget’s hip. Poppet fingers move in teasing patterns across them both. 

“I’m glad, too,” he says. 

\--


End file.
